


Chris regrets sending Josh out for a walk alone

by Balderdash4



Series: Recovery with Blankets [4]
Category: Until Dawn
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Josh Lives, M/M, Really though Chris should expect this by now, Therapy dogs?, poor Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balderdash4/pseuds/Balderdash4
Summary: Or another reason Josh should not be unsupervised and make executive decisions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had this idea and couldn't get motivated to write. I'm going to start a new series that is Tony Stark centric, but I will still write on this one. I will make 5 or 6 parts total, but maybe more if I have any ideas.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you liked it and on how I can improve!

"Why don't you go for a walk Josh?"

Looking to the clock again, Josh sighed loudly. It was 3 in the morning. The last thing he wanted to do was go for a walk.

He was about to voice this but one short glance at Chris's annoyed but somehow affectionate glare that radiated a "if you don't, I will actually kill you and bury you in ditch while also mourning your passing" crazed look and Josh was nodding his head so fast he gave himself whiplash. Whiplash sucks. It does not suck as bad as fidgeting and turning in bed so bad that he had already fallen off it /twice/ before Chris got annoyed enough he was booted. Suck it whiplash, Chris's glare will win every time.

"Why are you sticking out your tongue?"

"I'm not."

Retracting his tongue into the depths of his mouth, Josh gave Chris a kiss before slinking out of bed. Tripping on a pair of his pajama pants laying hazardously on the floor, Josh couldn't help but wonder who the slob was. Or rather, why he was allowed to be a slob. Especially in the dark. That's asking for trouble. He will be talking to Chris about this later. In his mind of course. Voicing it would be suicide.

Slipping them on and a shirt laying next to it, Josh slipped out of his room, just like a noisy ninja. Walking across the hall, and down the stairs, he looked at the living room. It was illuminated by moonlight, casting shadows against the walls. Most people would take it as a unique sight but Josh couldn't help but worry about of werewolves.

Walking out the front door and quickly locking it, he spared the house a long glance before spinning back around, deciding to head to the park since it wasn't too far away. Thinking to himself, Josh's mind continued to stray to werewolves, wondering what being one would be like. It wouldn't be terrible being a werewolf; you get to stay up late at night and can blame it on sleepwalking, you would get a realistic Halloween costume, and maybe even get a movie or book series made after you.

It would have to be better then Twilight.

No offence if anyone in his head liked it, but he found it hard to believe it was so popular when everyone that talked about spoke badly about the series. And it had a fairly large fan base for there to be a movie. After all, Supernatural had a huge fan base but still no movie.

It could be a contracting problem since the series is still going strong, but even if it was just all the bloopers from over the seasons people would love it. With more movies being online, less bloopers are being shown even though they are the staple of comedy. Or would puns be. What did Adam and Eve joke about?

Food puns are probably the staple of comedy. Bloopers must have come out at least a few years later. Or maybe not. No, actors definitely weren't around when it was only the two of them. Thank goodness for that or there would be a even greater infestation of divas and Shakespeareans, and that guy is hard enough to understand as it is.

Josh snapped out of his stupor when he heard a shuffling coming from his right. Slowly turning, he hoped it wasn't a werewolf coming for revenge over his dislike of Twilight. Maybe he would get lucky and it would be a psycho murderer.

One could hope.

Crossing his fingers, Josh strained his ears for more rustling. It got louder and louder, closer and closer through a dark green blueberry bush, moving the leaves as it advanced. As Josh got ready to totally not bolt out of there, a blur burst out of the bush, stopping a few feet before him.

Josh blinked.

The "psycho killer" was big and furry and had adorably large floppy ears. It was a thing... crap, what where they called. Bernese mountain dogs! "It could still be evil," Josh thought, but that possibility was fading quickly as the Bernese looked up at him, staring into his soul with a pair of huge blue eyes. They were so 'filled with innocence and tearing his gaze away, Josh realized the dog was walking slowly closer to him.

Getting down on his knees, creaking along the way with a wince, Josh held out his arm, his fingers resting a hands distance away from the dogs nose. He watched and waited encouragingly as it inched closer until it finally sniffed his hand. Biting his lip, Josh waited with anticipation to see if it would give him the all clear so he could getting to petting its soft looking coat. The dog finished sniffing and immediately pushed its head against his hand, head butting it forcefully, almost bowling him over. Josh laughed and brought his other hand in, petting its head and behind it's ears as he smiled with joy.

The dog got closer and closer in his pettings until it was right against his chest. It stood on its hind paws as it brought its front two up, putting them against his coated chest. Josh rolled on his back and brought it closer and down beside him, and hugging it, his extra sensitive nose breathing in its scent. He closed his eyes and sighed happily, still petting the dog with vigour. His eyes snapped open as he realized its owner was probably looking for it. Feeling his neck though, he couldn't feel a collar or any indents in the fur indicating there every was one. Breathing in its scent again, he couldn't smell any other peoples stink.

Excitement growing, he gave it another a pat before deciding his actions and getting up from his creaking knees, he stared down at the practically vibrating dog.

"Want to come home with me? Not in a weird way, but I'm sure Chris would let me keep you if you model for him a bit and a say your a... therapy dog or something."

The Bernese gave a confirmative bark, or at least that's what Josh chose to take it as. Looking around the park, he didn't see anybody else there or any signs someone was missing a dog. A huge smile bloomed on his face and he started walking to exit, looking behind himself to see if the dog was following. It was. His smile grew.

By the time the two made it back, it must have been around four now, and Chris was probably asleep again. Unlocking the door, the dog bounded inside and started sniffing everything, its tail wagging with the force of babe Ruth's bat. Josh smiled and let it explore, hoping it didn't break anything. A crash from the kitchen dashed his hopes but his smiled stayed. Hearing feet pounding, he turned and looked up to see Chris booking it down the stairs. Quickly coming up with a stupid and regrettable plan, Josh hid behind the closet door and let Chris discover the dog.

"What... in the hell... is this thing?"

Hearing the noise, the dog turned it's huge head and seeing Chris standing there petrified, decided it would be good to say hi. Charging full speed ahead, and jumped on Chris just in time for Josh to hear a startled and slightly panicked yelp. Chris hid the deck and the dog landed on top of him, earning a oomph that gave the dog a signal to lick his face. After Chris realized the slobber that was starting, he quickly pushed of the dog and sat up, running to the closet door to put his back to it, still facing the dog.

Grave mistake Cochise.

Striking quickly, Josh stretched out his hand around the door, finding his way above Chris's left shoulder. Keeping his snickers to himself, Josh laid down his hand and quickly retracted it and himself behind the door again. He smiled gleefully as Chris shot into the air and whipped around in one motion, his feet jumbled, and crashed to the floor.

"Stupid dog... bringing ghosts into the house," Josh heard Chris mutter. Chris sat up before the dog could get to him and creeped around to the door. Seeing him approaching his left side, Josh got ready and when Chris popped into the other side of the door warily, Josh leapt into action, getting right into his face with his best crazed eyes and wickedest smile.

Chris never saw it coming.

Falling down once more on his butt, Josh kept down on his haunches and leapt onto him, rolling them around. The dog decided to join in seeing they were rolling and bounding over, promptly slobbered on their faces with its flopping tongue. Laughing, Josh planted a kiss on the startled Chris, who shoved his face away with a laugh of his own.

"What's with the dog Josh?" said Chris reasonably as ever.

"He's my therapy dog. We're going to go to the moon and back if he'll be my baby."

"If he's your therapy dog, why does he stink like the garbage?"

"I can't explain everything a dog does, and why he does it. Can we keep him?" Josh lifted his head and looked at Chris hopefully. Staring into his eyes, Josh knew he had him.

"Alright, but you have to give him a bath, take him to the vet, and take him for walks, a dog his size needs to exer-" Josh silenced him with a kiss. He could feel Chris smiling under his lips and Josh broke it off, snuggling his head into the crook of Chris's neck.

"Thanks." Chris smiled wider and brought his hand up onto Josh's back, feeling him fall asleep. He watched the dog go grab something and turned back.

"Of course." Chris whispered. Closing his eyes, he felt a weight on him and opened one. A red blanket covered them and when it was good enough for the dogs code, it lowered its big head onto Josh's back, creating a cozy Oreo around its owner.

Feeling Josh sigh contentedly, Chris couldn't help but agree, and as they all closed their eyes, he snuggled deeper into the two, getting comfortable on the hardwood floor. The blanket helped too.


End file.
